l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyuden Kumiko
Kyuden Kumiko (M10) was constructed on an island raised from the ocean by magic. It was the largest and most prosperous Mantis port on the mainland. It was also home to many of their major court events, and served as a center for their military operations on the mainland as well. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Revised, p. 311 Founding Kyuden Kumiko was put into construction immediately following the end of the War of Fire and Thunder. It was ordered so by the new Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen following the Phoenix Clan's surrender and Mantis Clan's acquiring of the new island which had ended the threat of the Dark Wave. It was named for Naizen's predecessor, Yoritomo Kumiko, who had perished in personal combat with the Dark Wave fleet's commander. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 10 The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Construction A number of locations were considered for the castle, but in the end it was situated on high ground overlooking a deep natural harbour on the southwest shore, facing the Phoenix coastline. Construction was started in the Month of the Rooster in 1167, and completed in 1168. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 12 Appearance Kyuden Kumiko was not the largest of Rokugani castles, but certainly amongst the more impressive with regards to its engineering. Due to the volcanic nature of the island upon which it stands, the castle bears the sombre appearance of a Crab castle rather than the usual flamboyant Mantis styles. In contrast, the interiors were as lavish as possible, with all exposed wood being rare types like bloodwood, mahogany or tropical walnut. Spectacular artworks (some clearly gaijin), rare exotic plants, glittering gems, crystal and ceramics were also a staple of the interiors. The jarring nature of the two styles was partially intended as such, to make visiting delegations uneasy and therefore easier to manipulate. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 13 Dojo The castle hosted a dojo for each of the Mantis shugenja families, including the Kitsune, who joined the Mantis after the castle was built. Masters of Magic, p. 60 It also housed the Storm's Shelter Dojo and the Dojo of the Final Coin. Masters of Court Web Supplement, p. 6 Nearby City The castle became the centrepiece of a new city on the island, the City of the Broken Wave. A few months after the creation of the island the foundation of the castle was laid, and the beginnings of the city started at its feet. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 11 Kyuden Kumiko sat in the Old Quarter of the city. Harbour Immediately following the aftermath of the Battle of the Broken Wave, construction began on a new port on Kaigen's Island. The harbour became known as the Bay of Thunder, and supported the construction of Kyuden Kumiko. It was envisioned from the beginning as the clan's principle mainland port, something that had been lacking since the Fall of Otosan Uchi. Masters of War: Web Supplement, p. 13 Kyuden Kumiko’s primary function was as a port. Its massive ports allowed an entire Storm to be docked at one time, and also served as a re-supply point for the entire Mantis navy. The island also served as a center for both commerce and court. The Third Storm was usually stationed there. Masters of War Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 14 Volcanic Activity The unnatural nature of the island resulted in earthquakes and volcanic activity. The most notable activity was in an area known as the Fire Fountains, also located on the western side of the island. Luckily, the volcanic activity in the area was of no immediate threat to the castle. Winter Court - 1169 Winter Court in 1169-1170 was held in several different places throughout the Empire because of the recent turmoil and the lack of an Emperor. Kyuden Kumiko was one of the hosts and entertained notable guests including the Voice of the Masters Shiba Yoma, Yoritomo Yashinko and Kaiu TaruWinter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan as well as Kakita Komachi, Otomo Usharo and Tsuruchi Etsui. Honor’s Veil, Part II Governor Yoritomo Naizen served as its first governor, and in his absence Moshi Amika attended those duties. Ultimately, Yoritomo Utemaro was made the governor of the castle, although he shared his authority with Yoritomo Jera, the ranking military officer in residence. Notable Governors The following were the known governors of Kyuden Kumiko: External Links * Kyuden Kumiko Category:Mantis Clan Holdings